


Body Motion

by Vizkopa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:25:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vizkopa/pseuds/Vizkopa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Her back arched gracefully in that way that he loved so much, the way it did when they were together in the darkness of the night, when she writhed in pleasure beneath him, tiny beads of sweat growing on her forehead and in the valley of her breasts. He could almost see the toned muscles beneath her uniform, flexing and tensing against the tight leather harness of her gear, in the same way they tensed when he brought her to her climax, inciting breathless moans and a whispered "I love you".</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Motion

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is exclusive to AO3 as it was removed from DeviantART for stupid reasons.

Eren watched [Name] as she soared through the trees, her [h/c] hair whipping back from her face as the air rushed past. If he hadn't known better, he would have thought she had wings the way she maneuvered through the forest with the speed and accuracy of a falcon. Her back arched gracefully in that way that he loved so much, the way it did when they were together in the darkness of the night, when she writhed in pleasure beneath him, tiny beads of sweat growing on her forehead and in the valley of her breasts.  
  
She changed direction, and he followed, observing from behind. He could almost see the toned muscles beneath her uniform, flexing and tensing against the tight leather harness of her gear, in the same way they tensed when he brought her to her climax, inciting breathless moans and a whispered “I love you”.  
  
Feeling his eyes on her, she looked back and gave him a small smirk. She knew full well where his gaze was directed.  
  
“Feeling alright back there, Eren?” she called over the sound of rushing wind and the zipping of the 3D gear.  
  
He snapped out of his daze, sea green eyes returning to her face. He nodded, but she could see in his face the longing, the hunger he was trying, unsuccessfully, to hide.   
  
“You sure? You’re falling behind today.”  
  
She was teasing him.  
  
“I’m fine,” he insisted, despite the obvious redness of his cheeks, and shot forward, overtaking her. She giggled. Now it was her turn to watch.  
  
“Now who’s falling behind?” he shouted back at her, grinning triumphantly.  
  
“Don’t forget I can kick your ass any time, Eren. But the view back here is nice, so I’ll let it slide for once.” You winked and he almost choked, his pants growing noticeably tighter at the huskiness of your voice.  
  
God damn it, how does she do this to me?  
  
While he was distracted, she sped past him, giving him a sharp slap on the rear is she did so. His blush intensified.  
  
“Step up your game, Jaeger!”  
  
“Oh, you haven’t seen anything yet,” he muttered under his breath as he grinned mischievously. He crept up behind her, using only momentum to carry him forward, and tackled her in mid-air. She cried out as his body crashed against hers and they were sent careening into a tree. The breath was knocked out of her and she cursed, realising she was trapped between the rough bark of the trunk and hard, muscular body of the dark-haired boy.  
  
“What the hell, Eren?!” she cried angrily. “You could have killed us b-” He cut her off as his hot, eager mouth found the soft skin of her neck and she gasped.  
  
He smirked against her skin. “We’re fine.” He gestured downward, and she was surprised to see they had landed safely on a wide, outstretched branch, high above the forest floor. “See? I’d never let you fall.”  
  
Her breathing calmed, but her eyes her eyes were still glaring daggers at him. “And what if you had calculated wrong? What if one of our wires went astray? Do you have a [Death Wish](http://store.tcgplayer.com/Products.aspx?GameName=Magic&Name=Death%20Wish&partner=AUTOANY), Eren?”  
  
“Not in the least,” he said, pressing her further into the wood, his hands roaming her body, working feverishly at the buckles of her harness. Seeing her that way, soaring amongst the trees, the intensity of her [e/c] gaze, the upward quirk of her lips, it drove him insane. He had to have her, to see those muscles flex under his own hands.  
  
She chuckled, not able to stay mad at him for long when he was in such a desperate state. She draped her arms lazily around his neck and pulled him close, the breath from her lips tickling his ear as she whispered to him.  
  
“Show me what you’ve got then, Jaeger,” she said, reaching down between them to gently stroke him through his uniform.  
  
He shuddered, his breath catching in his throat, his mouth quickening on the skin of her neck, teeth scraping, nipping, grazing her collarbone. Hi hands succeeded in freeing her of the leather straps that bound her, and started on the fastenings of her pants. They fell away with ease under his deft fingers, and as her undergarments followed after, he hoisted her up by the waist, pinning her to the tree with his hips. She wrapped her legs around him eagerly, giggling at his impatience.  
  
His fingers tore at the first few buttons of her shirt, revealing a sliver of the supple flesh beneath. He trailed biting kisses downward to the curve of her breast, where his tongue lapped at it, savouring the taste of salt and skin.  
  
She tugged at his belt impatiently, and he set her down for a moment, panting heavily as he watched with half-lidded eyes, her swift fingers tearing at the numerous buckles of his harness. As soon as it was gone, she moved on to the fastenings of his pants.  
  
He sighed as his hardening length was freed from its confines, and still half clothed, he lifted her against the trunk of the tree once again, growling low in his throat. He couldn’t wait any longer, and he knew she was also growing impatient for the feeling of him inside her.  
  
Without warning he slammed into her roughly, expressing his carnal needs in one swift motion. She gasped at the feeling of being suddenly, blissfully filled to stretching point. He pulled out for a moment, only to snap his hips back against hers, letting out and animal moan. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the trunk, rolling her hips up to meet his with each powerful stroke, tightening her hold about his waist to encourage him closer, deeper.  
  
His pace did not abate in the least as he felt his end drawing nearer. By the way she was moaning, throwing her head back in ecstasy, she was not far behind him. Her back arched against the trunk, muscles taut and twitching. He loved to see her that way, writhing in pleasure with each thrust into her warm centre. His head fell to her shoulder, his breath hot and quick against the exposed skin of her chest.   
  
“[Name]…” he panted, his fingers gripping tightly at her thighs as his pace became slower, each thrust increasingly irregular, harder than the last. She moaned his name in response as he felt her tighten around him, her breath laboured as she slackened against the tree trunk, her legs loosening from around his waist.  
  
His release followed hers, sending a euphoric shudder throughout his entire body. He pulled out, kissing her passionately.  
  
“You drive me insane, you know?” he panted, his head buried in the crook of her neck.  
  
She chuckled, her cheeks tinged pink.   
  
“I know."


End file.
